1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a faucet, and more particularly to a faucet assembly having a selectively attachable sprayer nozzle or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, the typical faucets comprise a faucet body 70 including two ports 71, 72 attached to a supporting surface 80 of a wall member (FIG. 1), or to a supporting surface 81 of a basin 82 (FIG. 2) or the like, for coupling to the cold water and hot water reservoirs respectively and for receiving the cold water and hot water therefrom respectively. The faucet body 70 includes an outlet 73 for supplying the cold water and/or hot water or the mixing thereof outward of the faucet body 70. However, the typical faucets may not be easily attached with a sprayer nozzle or the like. In order to attach or to assemble an additional sprayer nozzle to the faucet, a number of parts are required to be disassembled from the faucet or from the supporting surface, and a three-way valve and the other parts or elements are also required to be assembled to the faucet. The additional sprayer nozzles thus may not be attached to the faucets by the users, and may have to be attached to the faucets by the experts or by the specialized persons.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,161,581 to Yang, U.S. Pat. No. 4,798,221 to Crawford et al., and U.S. Pat. No. Re. 32,981 to Marty disclose three types of the valve devices or assemblies for controlling the water to flow through different outlets. However, the valves also may not be easily attached or assembled with a sprayer nozzle or a sprayer gun or the like thereto easily; i.e., the other sprayer devices may not be selectively attached or mounted or coupled to the valve devices by the users and should be attached or mounted or coupled to the valve devices by experts or by specialized persons.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional faucets.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a faucet assembly including a selectively attachable sprayer nozzle or the like for allowing the users to supply water in a suitable distance away from the faucet assembly, in addition to the typical water outlets of the faucet assembly.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided a faucet assembly comprising a faucet body including at least one port for coupling to a water reservoir and including an outlet for allowing the water to flow outward of the faucet body, the faucet body including a hole formed therein, and including a chamber formed therein and communicating with the hole thereof, a hose including a first end having a coupler for selectively securing to the hole of the faucet body, and including a second end having a sprayer device provided thereon, valve means for controlling the water to flow out through the sprayer device and the outlet of the faucet body, and a lock cap selectively secured to the hole of the faucet body when the coupler of the hose is disengaged from the faucet body.
The valve means includes a valve member received in the chamber of the faucet body.
A tube is further provided and includes a first end coupled to the hole of the faucet body, and includes a second end coupled to the coupler of the hose.
A supporting device is further provided for supporting the sprayer device and includes a tubular support having a bore formed therein for slidably receiving the hose.
The faucet body includes an extension extended therefrom, the faucet assembly further includes a shelf secured on the extension of the faucet body. Further objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a careful reading of a detailed description provided hereinbelow, with appropriate reference to accompanying drawings.